


I have all the stars with you

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, too much cake, well the wedding is for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Maria had imagined her wedding as a small affair, having the ceremony in her parent’s church, just family and friends, a reception in her parent’s backyard and ideally a two week honeymoon to the Caribbean.Instead she got a three day space extravaganza because Carol would rather marry her than some space ruler who was willing to let the Skrulls seek refuge on one on his moons.But hey, it's like she could get any more committed to her best friend between superhero shenanigans and raising a child together, right?Right?





	I have all the stars with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



A part of Maria really wanted to tell the Skrulls just to come and settle down on Earth. They could look like everyone else, so integrating shouldn’t be a problem. However, she also understood the need for a place of your own and she was proud that Carol wanted to make amends by helping the Skrull refugees to find their home.

She just wished her best friend was home more often.

And sure, Carol had left her a communicator that had near universal coverage so they could talk whenever they wanted to, but that wasn’t the same as having Carol at home with her and Monica like they used to.

Maria also ignored that Carol had given Monica a communicator of her own and she ignored even harder that Monic was mostly using it to figure out how to build a space ship in their backyard with some help from Talos’ daughter Brin. 

Well, she had promised herself to stop ignoring it once the girls actually went past the planning stage. Eleven was too young to fly a space ship for any species.

Currently though there was a space ship parked in her backyard, disguised as a crop plane, apparently because the cloaking device only had one Earth model available and that was it.

Usually Maria would have been ecstatic to have Carol home but usually Carol came without a space ship and without an expression as if she had accidentally scratched Maria’s car. She had even brought Talos, Soren and Brin as backup.

“What did you do?” Maria asked because Carol was twitching and the last time she had looked like this had been when she and Monica had eaten the cake Maria had baked for the neighbourhood meeting.

Carol opened her mouth, paused, closed it and gave Talos a look that clearly said, “Help!”

“There was a slight diplomatic incident”, Talos said. Next to him, Soren put a hand over her face to hide a smile. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay”, Maria said, not believing a word of it. She looked at Carol, raising her eyebrows.

“There was this ruler who wanted to marry me so I blurted out that I’m already engaged and now he wants to throw us a wedding”, Carol blurted out so quickly that it sounded more like one long word instead of a complete sentence.

Maria blinked as she tried to grapple with the situation. “Wow. How did that conversation go?”

“Not very well”, Talos replied.

“I can imagine.” She could. Carol hated getting advances from men and somehow Maria doubted that male aliens would be different. She turned to Carol. “You told some alien ruler that we are engaged.”

“I didn’t want to but he insisted on throwing the wedding if he cannot marry me himself and he’s willing to let the Skrull settle on his planet’s moons.”

Maria had been wondering why Carol would come all the way back to Earth to tell her about this situation. “So when’s the wedding?”

Carol’s eyes widened. “You’re okay with this?”

“Carol, you’re my best friend. We lived together and you helped me raise Monica. There are actual married couples out there that have shown less commitment. Besides, it won’t be legal on Earth anyway.”

“Well, Earth counts as an Asgardian protectorate since the Jotunn invasion, so technically your marriage would be legal everywhere in Asgardian space”, Soren replied. 

As fascinating as that sounded, and Maria was going to ask Soren about that in detail later, it was not the most pressing concern. “Just let me drop Monica off with my parents.

“What? No!” Monica crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. It was a gesture she had definitely picked up from Carol. “I’m going to be your bridesmaid.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Flower girl?”

“Nope.”

“Ring bearer?” 

“You’re staying on Earth.”

“But Mom…” Monic turned to Carol with the biggest, most pleading eyes ever made in the history of humankind. “Auntie Carol, please…”

Carol looked from Monica to Maria, wearing a very similar expression to the one her daughter currently had. 

“I believe given Earth’s heightened involvement in the universe at large, an exposure to other cultures would be…educational.” Talos even managed to say this with a straight face.

Brin was giving Maria the puppy dog eyes, too, and when Maria looked at Soren, she only shrugged.

“Fine”, Maria sighed. “But you promise me, you’ll stay out of trouble.”

But Monica was cheering too loudly to hear her, already grabbing Brin’s hand to tug her to her room so she could pack.

Maria looked Carol in the eyes. “There’ll better be cake at this wedding.”

/

There was cake. A very large, lavishly decorated 14 tier cake where each tier had a different flavour and stood for a year that she and Carol had known each other. There had been a time when Maria had imagined being married, but it had been nothing like this, even discounting the multiple alien species attending and the fact that the ceremony had been held in space with the spectacular view of a spiral galaxy in the background.

No, Maria had imagined a small affair, getting married in her parent’s church, just family and friends, a reception in her parent’s backyard and ideally a two week honeymoon to the Caribbean. 

Instead she had gotten a three-day state wedding that had ended with her getting married to her best friend for political reasons with a bunch of nosy aliens asking why they had decided to wait for eleven years between having a kid and getting married. At least the food was good, the cake even better and her wedding dress was a silver and white backless dream. Carol’s dress was a pastel orange with silver stars embroided on it. The matching colours meant something but Maria had forgotten what exactly.

For the past three days Carol had also been glued to her side, either holding her hand or having Maria’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and it was decidedly nice. Maria had forgotten how much she liked having Carol around permanently.

Currently her arm was lying across the back of couch they were sharing at the head of the table with Carol’s head resting on top of it. In front of them were ten empty cake plates and Maria felt so full, she might never want move again in her life.

“Mom! Mom!!” As if she had read her thoughts, Monic appeared with yet another slice of cake, a mouth-watering piece of white and purple. “You’ve got to try this. It tastes even better than the others.”

Of course, Monica had also claimed that about every single slice before this one as well. “I’m full, baby, I’m sorry.”

Monica frowned. “But it’s your wedding cake. You have to try your wedding cake.”

“We will but this the last one for now, okay?” Carol replied.

“Okay”, Monica grinned and put the plate down in front of them to disappear in the crowd. No doubt to try the last two tiers of wedding cake.

“You cut this one”, Maria told Carol. “I can’t move.”

“And you think I can?”

“You have superpowers.”

“I don’t think the ability to eat thirteen slices of cake in a row is included. Those have apparently gone to Monica”, Carol replied but she lifted her head from Maria’s arm anyway. Though instead of cutting the slice, she broke of a piece and held it up with a mischievous smile. “Here comes the airplane – “

She directed the piece of cake in the direction of Maria’s mouth, who glared at her but opened her mouth anyway because, well, cake. 

Very good cake in fact. She thought she could taste coconut and something else, something she didn’t know the name of but liked immediately. Her hand caught Carol’s wrist before she could pull away and she licked the coconut icing from her fingers before Maria realised what she was doing.

In fact, she didn’t realise until she slumped in her seat, filled to the brim with cake and feeling very happy about that, and noticed from the corners of her eyes that Carol was sitting very straight and very alert.

And in this moment, it all fell into perspective for Maria, because this was Carol, her best friend, her family, who she had mourned for six years and who, just last week, had flown across the entire universe because Maria had suffered from particularly bad cramps.

Perhaps she should have had this epiphany earlier, at the very least when Carol had seemingly returned from the dead, but this worked. Maria smiled. “Think your superpowers can get us out of here before Monica returns with the last two slices?”

Carol grinned back, telling her that they were on the same page and not just regarding the escape from death by too much cake. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
